ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Proton Pack/Animated
Dividing articles into RGB and EGB I wont deny the amount of work my suggestion has and I'm in no rush to do it, but we should. A few things over the years have became clear to me in regards to the RGB and EGBs: There are differences between equipment after the upgrades/redesigns of the Proton packs, ghost traps, and the PKE meter. Th articles are addressing different equipment as the same. No clue on a naming convertion to the divided pages and one may say instead like "Proton Pack/Realistic Version" we could name them "Proton Pack/Real Ghostbusters" and "Proton Pack/Extreme Ghostbusters". Names for the Extreme Ghostbusters versions where never given like MK II, which while it may still sound like a great title, there is no proof that other weapons where not made. Infact a Prototype trap did appear in a RGB episode which strikes "MK II" name idea down. Anyways, what do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :We did separate the Proton Pistol versions to "Proton Pistol (IDW Comics)" and "Proton Pistol (Extreme Ghostbusters)" so perhaps we should use a similar naming choice for the Proton Pack/Animated articles? Mrmichaelt 08:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::One reason this is different is everything points back to the film in some form or another. The proton pistol's seem to have nothing to do with each other, and they histories don't connect in canons. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Naturally. But I'm getting second thoughts about splitting them. We know from the second half of "Darkness at Noon" Part 2 that all they did was upgrade the Proton Packs and Ghost Traps not build new ones completely from scratch. It's moot but I mean that they share a common origin point in the Animated Canon so the article is fine the way it is separating the two into two separate sections. Have to ponder it some more. Mrmichaelt 08:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like said, there is a lot of link updates to be done when this is carried out, and I am not sure I even want to dare do it right now. But it is time to start talking about it. Clearly the weapons work differently and have totally different effects. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Section pulled from Article I have removed this section from The Real Ghostbusters until a proper reference can be found or otherwise. "The Proton Packs contained what was referred to as an "Unlicensed nuclear accelerator." In the novel when first turned on, Ray observes that the field given off by the first pack was starting to heat up the fillings in his teeth. Apparently the field generated by one pack can be negated by the field of another activated pack." This section sounds like it was from one of the Ghostbusters movie novels but I want to make sure here first. Mrmichaelt 08:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :The novel (assuming Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular) was not canon to the cartoon series. Peter's dad is dead in it. The only try connections between RGB's and the movie canon is via episodes: Citizen Ghost, Take Two, and Partners in Slime. A book based on the film can't be canon. I know other web sites were trying to tie it in, but officially no. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! Yes, this section was indeed information originating from page 98 of The Supernatural Spectacular. Due to the nature of the article, being the animated version, and several canon conflicts - this section will remain removed from the article. Mrmichaelt 08:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Well one reason people "wanted" this to be was that Richard Mueller wrote it, which later went on to write a lot of RGB episodes. But Richard didn't form the bible of the show; Len Janson, Chuck Menville, and later J. Michael Straczynski did. Richard may have planted some ideas from the novel in the series, but the book is not canon to it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Removed non-cited information *"One single charge of a Proton Pack can cost a few thousand dollars." *"Each pack gets up to 12 hours of use on a single charge." *"If unused, any pack's energy cell will have a half-life of roughly 5000 years." :I removed all three of these as the are not cited. I believe in all three cases they are from the films, and unless they are noted in the animated shows, they should be left out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC)